


One More Evil Ex

by PrinceKapitan



Category: Scott Pilgrim - All Media Types
Genre: Because he's earned it., Gen, Knives' Revenge, Ramona gets her heart broken cause she needs a taste of her own medicine, Scott dies like the little bitch he is.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27278338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceKapitan/pseuds/PrinceKapitan
Summary: An old wound in Knives' heart opens up and she realizes that Scott Pilgrim is a scumbag who must die to restore balance to the world.
Relationships: Knives Chau/Kim Pine, Scott Pilgrim/His Ego
Kudos: 10





	One More Evil Ex

“Scott Pilgrim could be summed up in one word: messy,” Knives told herself. She never really got over her break-up with him, something in her started to ache at the mere mention of his name. Was she still in love with him? Did she have a chance anymore? The answer to both of those questions was a resounding no.

Two days after the defeat of Gideon Graves, Scott and Ramona’s relationship just about faded. This was due to Ramona finding Scott in bed with another woman. “He broke the heart that stole the heart that broke mine,” Knives thought, Scott was indeed a scumbag.

“Gee, I’m shocked,” Kim Pines, Knives’ new girlfriend sarcastically quipped, “this is Scott we’re talking about.”

Knives turned to face her girlfriend. “We’re talking about Scott!”

“We are indeed talking about Scott.”

Scott Pilgrim, that name was the bane of their existence. An unemployed pedophile who stalked girls for a living, he broke every heart he came into contact with, for it fueled his precious little ego. The more hearts he broke, the more arrogant he got. He had infinite lives, that many of the girls he lied to, cheated on and hurt. Fueled those lives, made him feel unstoppable. But now, Knives knew… it was time to show him… how uncool cheating is.

With haste, she confronted her ex in one of his favorite bars. “Scott Pilgrim, you dirty coward!”

“Hey,” he uttered nervously.

“You broke the heart that stole the heart that broke mine! And now I’m gonna get that heart back!”

In a swift blur, Knives sprinted her way past his cardboard bodyguards that he brought with him to look “cool” and immediately held her sai to Scott’s throat.

“Can’t we talk about this?” He asked nervously.

“I should slit your throat right here.” Knives whispered.

“Please don’t,” Scott uttered nervously.

“But I will not, for you are not deserving of such a painless death,” with the swift thrust into his chest, out came the heart of Scott Pilgrim, still beating and very much black like she predicted. She squeezed it as hard as she could until it was nothing more than a messy pulp.

“Ow,” he calmly uttered, “Knives that really hurt.”

“How could it? You have no heart.” Scott simply extended an arm before the words “FINISH HIM” appeared over the duo’s head in bold, neon letters. A deep voice saying the words.

“Who said that?” Scott asked.

“Never you mind who said that!” Knives scolded, before landing a hard slap on his right cheek.

Scott clutched his cheek dramatically. “Ahyaahow!” He cried, shattering into coins the second his wails ceased.

The young girl stared upon the shattered mess that was once her boyfriend, spitting on his car-- err... “coincass.”

“You broke my heart, broke the heart that broke mine… and now I broke you… you broke bitch.” She stormed off as a group of kids picked up the deceased manipulator’s coins to use for the arcade. He had played games with girl’s hearts and now he was being used to play the games. Unfortunately, the coins rusted, thus cutting the games short, proving how much of a buzzkill Scott Pilgrim truly was, not even worthy of playing such games.


End file.
